


Hot Crossed Buns - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/14661">Hot Crossed Buns</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Crossed Buns - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to 2008 Kink/Cliche Challenge. Prompt: Crossovers (characters thrust into other universes; canon universes merged; sex between characters played by same actor). I chose to crossover with AU's I've created for CLex as the third story in the <http://danceswithgary.livejournal.com/tag/bedtime_verse> Bedtime 'Verse'. Yes, it was a self-indulgent exercise, but I couldn't resist. Many thanks to my beta, jakrar - all remaining mistakes are most definitely mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Hot Crossed Buns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14661)**


End file.
